lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1158
Special Report #1158 Skillset: Wyrdenwood Skill: Fuse/Embed Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: We will reduce the fuse/embed balance dramatically per Vadi's suggestion. Problem: The fuse/embed skills allow dreamweavers and runists to combine with their primary skill only very poorly. It presents a less efficient alternative to using runes or motes normally, in the form of a poison-type mechanic (applied to weapon, used up on weapon attacks) that requires significant time to apply for a single unmasked, unaccompanied affliction, using up the rune/mote just as if it had been normally cast. The one bonus this skill has is allowing the user to attack with their rune or mote at Line of Sight range. This causes a host of new problems, including the use of abilities like memoryloss, rad, and haegl at range, creating the potential to participate in combat with no risk to the user, an undesirable result. This report seeks to bring the woodchemantics versions of fuse and embed more into line with the utility of the melder counterparts, as well as ironing out some of the other problems with this skill's implementation. All solutions are intended for simultaneous implementation, unless otherwise noted. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change embedding/fusing to take a normal full balance for each mote/rune, with no limit on the number embedded/fused. The first mote/rune embedded/fused will activate the first time this ability is triggered by making a spec bashing attack, but it will NOT be consumed. The second will activate the second time, and so on. Once all have activated, the first will again be up for activation and so on. Removing motes/runes will take full balance per mote/rune. Dying with mote/motes embedded/fused results in the loss of all embedded motes/runes. Reiteration: motes/runes will NOT be consumed, just as they are not consumed during melder fuse/embed. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change these abilities to only work if the target is somewhere in the same room as the user. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow the fusing/embedding of runes/motes to be balanceless, like applying poisons. Runes/motes will be consumed on use, first on - last off. Player Comments: ---on 4/23 @ 01:18 writes: You already can fling runes at range can't you? What's new there? So just motes? ---on 4/23 @ 01:31 writes: Why can't we just make it so the fused mote/rune isn't consumed on use? Simplest solution. ---on 4/23 @ 03:51 writes: Seems like it should be consumed on use, just like they do when slung. While there's no passive affliction, it's certainly a better variant than slinging. ---on 4/23 @ 16:15 writes: Yeah that's fine. Maybe fuse should just not take eq. So it can be more like warrior envenoming. Fuse/attack all in one balance. ---on 4/23 @ 16:46 writes: Sure. I commented elsewhere I thought it could easily be adapted to a super- sling variant as well. Could also increase the pool size from 5 to 10 or something, if 5 is too limited (though I'm not convinced of that). Feel like it's an improved version of sling, so should have some kind of cost (balance cost for fusing all 5 simultaneously). Not sure what the balance cost is though. Just personal thoughts, anyways. ---on 4/23 @ 23:51 writes: I'm in support to removing the ranged aspect of the fused/embeded runes/motes. Attacking at range with damage+entangle+mote/rune seems a bit overkill. I think the entangle/damage range is enough in that regard. Making fused runes room only is a good move I think. As far as fusing/attacking, it seems like the intent is to only allow a certain number of attacks hit with runes/motes before having to refuse/reembed. A modifier like Eventru suggested to fuse all 5 runes/motes for say 3p and like 3 sec balance would be a reasonable option I think. ---on 4/24 @ 00:07 writes: I was mistaken on part of this, I thought you could only fuse one rune per balance, but it turns out you can fuse all 5-6 at once. That being said, I think a power ability (3-5p) to instantly fuse 5-6 runes/motes for no balance cost (requiring it probably though) may help out. This is in addition to eliminating the ranged LoS aspect of fusing runes ---on 4/24 @ 00:11 writes: Lastly, the ability to defuse unused runes from the vine would be a useful change as well. I agree that if they get used, they should be consumed, but if they don't, you should be able to get the runes back. ---on 4/24 @ 00:29 writes: I think rune fusing should use the runes up as they are hit with (ala sling), no runes should hit on a ranged attack, and fusing runes should either be balanceless (ala envenom) or at most 1s balance. ---on 4/25 @ 20:39 writes: I'd agree with Vadi's solution in the comment above. ---on 5/2 @ 14:25 writes: I also support the fusing runes like envenoming, but I don't feel like that's the admin intentions, I was under the impression that the skill is to limit how often you can attack with runes/motes, not allow you to attack each time with a rune/mote. Thus my earlier suggestions. If that's not the case, I'm all for fusing runes as per Vadi's suggestion ---on 5/2 @ 14:45 writes: I like Vadi's suggestion as well, it seems like a good balance. Also, if the mote is normally a hidden aff it should be hidden here as well or have a less costly way to make motes specifically for fusing to tree-people. ---on 5/4 @ 03:05 writes: Vadi's solution is the best